A Trip Never To Be Forgotten
by Kags Jane
Summary: This year, the student council is allowing boys and girls to share a cabin for their school trip to Okira! Guess who's in the same cabin? Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga and Ayame! Uh oh! KagXKouga! Get ready to laugh!
1. The Arrangements

Summary: It's time for Shikon High's yearly trip to Okira. This year, the student council is allowing boys and girls to share a cabin. Guess which 4 are in the same cabin together? Kagome, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Ayame. Uh oh, watch out for cat fights, wolf fights, and dog fights. Things are about to get messy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Student Council Decision

"As the student council president, I think we should change something for the yearly trip to Okira this year!" Ayame said during the council meeting.

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind little-miss-spunky?" the vice-president, Sesshomaru said.

"Whatever, I thought this year, girls and guys could share a cabin!" She said.

"What? Are you crazy!" Naraku, the treasurer said.

"No, for your information." Ayame said, "Besides, what's wrong with my idea?"

"Hello? We're in highschool! You know what will happen if girls and guys get together...especially in the same cabin!" Sango, the school representative said.

"I was thinking of that!" Ayame said...but what she was really thinking of was Kouga and her, "Hey! I'm president and what I say, goes!"

"Can't argue with that..." Someone said.

"Kouga? You're not on the school council." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah-ah-ah! Check your watches. A minute over your turn in the meeting room. It's photography club's turn now!" He said.

"Oh wow...Kouga! You're so alert!" Ayame said with hearts in her eyes.

"Um...thanks...I think..." He said.

Ayame checked her watch.

"Oh yah! Let's go to the mic! We've got just enough time to announce to the school, MY idea!" She said as she blew Kouga a kiss as she walked out the door.

"Full of herself, isn't she?" Kagome said as she walked into the room.

"Of course, Kagome!" Kouga said.

"Ahem! May I have your attention?" Ayame's voice ran through the speakers. "I'd like to introduce to everyone, the wonderful idea that MOI made!"

"Full of herself is too low for her status." Sango said.

Sango was in photography club as well.

"Tell me about it." Miroku said.

"I don't think you would want to know even if I wanted to tell you..." Kouga said.

"Ahem, anyways, as your student body president, I decided to change something about out trip to Okira this year! Now listen closely everyone! My idea is that girls AND boys are going to share cabins this year! Isn't that great? And Kouga will definitely be in my cabin! Ha ha! Tee hee!" She said.

The whole school knew about her crazy crush on Kouga.

"Oh man...Oh no!" Kouga said rubbing his forehead."

"Hey, Kouga!" Sango said.

"Yah?" He said.

"Cheer up, I'm in the student council, I'll change the arrangements!" She said.

"Promise? 'Cuz I better not be spending the night with her!" Kouga said.

"You won't! Don't worry! I'll head over to Ayame right now then, knowing her, she's already got the arrangements done." Sango said.

"Ok, seeya!" Kouga said.

Sango headed for the student council office where she found Ayame and as she predicted, the arrangements were already planned out.

"Oh! Heya Ayame! Lemme guess! Those are the Okira cabin arrangements on those sheets aren't they?" She said.

"Yup! And Kouga will be so mine after that night! I can almost see our marriage now!" She said.

"Um..ok! Well, you can go ahead now. I'll do the final and post it up on the bulletin board for you."

"Thanks Sango! I'm trusting you on this! And if I find me and Kouga's plans changed, you will be permanently kicked off the student council, ok?" She said with an evil smile as she walked out the door with her usual supermodel sway.

'Uh oh' Sango thought 'I can't risk that. But...I did promise! Hey! I've got an idea!' She thought as she changed the arrangements.

At lunch, she found Kouga, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo sitting on one of the orange tables for the popular people.

"So, did you change them?" Kouga said when he saw Sango.

"Uh..." She said as she whispered something in his ear.

"I couldn't change you and Ayame's arrangements because I would've gotten kicked off the student body council...but...I did put you and Kagome in the same cabin...is that ok?"

"Oh my god! Thank you Sango!" He said.

"No probs, anything for my pals."

"Just don't tell Kagome." She whispered.

"Gotchya!" She said.

* * *

Well! First chappy is done! Hope you guys like it! plz review and no flames! 


	2. Shockin!

Heya! Sry for not updating so friggin long! I couldn't think of anything for a while or had the time to but I'm here again! Plz enjoy!

Disclaimer: As I have said the millions and millions of times before, I don't own any thing here...except the story line of course! That's mine!

Chapter 2: Shocking!

"Ahem!" Ayame's voice ran through the AP system! "I know you're all wondering when I'm going to post up the arrangements but don't worry, they'll be up by the end of the day! Until then, Kouga! Remember! You're in the same cabin as me! Tee-Hee!"

:sweat drop falls on Kouga's head:

"Oh boy!" He said.

"Look on the bright side, Kouga!" Kagome said.

'Oh, I know what the bright side is, Kagome!' Kouga thought.

"Which is...?" He said, instead.

"Uh...we'll have lots of fun there when we're not in our cabins right...?" She said.

'Not even close Kagome.' He thought.

"Sure." He said.

Meanwhile, Sango giggled.

"Huh? What's so funny Sango?" Miroku asked.

"Oh nothing important." She said.

Suddenly it hit Sango that she didn't check if she was in Miroku's cabin.

"I'll...uh...be right back!" She said as she ran to the student council organization room.

With Sango

"Where were those sheets?" She said as she went through a million files.

"Aha!" She said, as she pulled out a folder labeled "Okira arrangements."

"Lets see...cabin 1, cabin 2, cabin 3, cabin 4...aha! Cabin four! Who's in there?"

Her eyes skimmed the list.

"Miroku, Shippo, Sango (yay!) and...O CRAP! It's Jean! Crap!"

Jean (I made her up of course) was one of the prettiest girls in school and surprisingly, she was crazy about Miroku while Miroku as crazy about her. How Sango hated Jean.

"Oh man! I have to change this!" Sango loked at her watch." It was already 2:50 pm!

"Damn it all! Ayame wanted these sheets posted up by 3 o'clock! I don't have any time left! Why did I have to volunteer for this?" She hit herself in the head and took the sheets to the bulletin board.

Sadly, she posted them up and the bell rang. She saw everyone rushing towards the bulletin board like an angry mob,

"Ahhh!" She cried as she ran out of the crowd.

There Jean was, looking at the cabin 4 arrangements. She smirked her evil grin and walked towards Miroku.

Sango glared at Jean. Jean didn't care.

"Hey Miroku, baby, guess who's in the same cabin as you?" She asked like a sly fox.

"I don't know? Who?" Miroku grinned.

"Me, of course, silly. I love how you always act so clueless." She said

"Of course. Say, are you busy now?" He asked.

"OoOoOo...are you asking me out darling?" She said.

"Why wouldn't I be, your hotness?" Miroku said, putting his arm around her.

"That's true. Of course I'm free. Anyone who loves you like I do would be free for you." She said.

"Well, that's just wonderful to here. C'mon, I'm treating you to ice cream." Miroku said as those two walked away.

Now Sango was mad. Real mad.

"Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Yah?" She said still with the flames above her head.

"Wanna go with the gang for some pizza?" Kagome asked.

"Um..." She thought about it. "No thanks, it's ok." She said as she followed after stupid Jean and Miroku.

"What's up with Sango?" Rin asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

Sango

She walked down the street silently after Jean and Miroku, then saw them enter Dairy Queen. (Where else for ice cream? Lol)

She looked through the window watching Miroku buy Jean a sundae.

'I'm glad these windows aren't sound-proof' she thought.

Jean and Miroku sat down as Jean ate her sundae.

"I know we were meant to be in the same cabin, Miroku" Jean said.

"Obviously. We're just so perfect for each other." Miroku said.

'Are you crazy, Miroku? Taking a girl to Dairy Queen and you call it a first date. El Cheapo much!' Sango thought.

"So can you wait until we're alone in our cabin together?" Jean said.

'Alone? Ha, with me around, you won't be getting much of that!' She thought.

"Oh no, sweets. You and I, together. Just marvelous." Obviously Miroku had not checked who else was going to be in the same cabin.

"How about a kiss, just you and me, here, now?" Jean said quite straight-forward.

"I couldn't have planned it better." Miroku said.

'Kiss! I've known Miroku all his life and he is supposed to give me his first kiss! Not her!' She had to do something before they're lips touched.

Sango quietly went in the back door and crawled low enough so she was not seen. She slowly but swiftly grabbed Jean's sundae right off the table while those two were still leaning towards each other with their eyes closed.

Sango opened the lid and poured the sundae over Jean's head.

Jean shrieked in disgust.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at Sango as she felt her hair covered in ice cream and hot fudge.

"Oh I'm sorry! How clumsy of me! Would you like a tissue now or later?" She smiled sarcastically.

"Argh! You broke our kiss!" Jean yelled.

Miroku couldn't hold it any longer. He burst into laughter because of how Jean looked.

"Jean-I-hahahahaha-I mean you-hahahhaa" he couldn't say anything properly.

Jean couldn't take it. Tears dripped down her face.

"Miroku! I can't believe you!" she yelled as she ran out the door.

Miroku chased after her, now, not laughing.

"Serves her right." Sango said as a smile crept onto her face.

At the pizza place

"I don't get what was up with Sango." Inuyasha said as he chewed on his pizza.

"Isn't it obvious, Inuyasha? Man you're dense." Kagome said.

"Wadya mean I'm dense?" He shouted.

"It's obvious Sango and Jean are both in love with Miroku." Kouga said.

"You're so stupid Inuyasha!" Shippo said.

"Yah right, like Sango could ever like that lecher." Inuyasha said.

"Stupid little brother." Sesshomaru finally spoke up.

"Oh yeah? How much you wanna bet that Sango is not in love with that pervert?" Inuyasha asked.

"10 bucks says it all." Kouga said.

"You're on!" Inuyasha said.

Well, that's the end! Plz no flames!


	3. Does she, or does she not?

Omg I know I have not updated in so long and I am so sorry! Gosh there's so much going around at school and here and there and you know what. Well I'm finally updating and sorry for making you all wait so long!

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own, and you know the story

Chapter 3: Does she, or does she not

Sango walked into the pizza place giggling still.

"Hey guys!" She said giving a little giggle and waving to them.

"Hey Sango" They all said at different moments.

"What you so happy about?" Shippo asked.

"Oh nothing, has to do with Miroku though." She said laughing again.

Inuyasha suddenly blurted it out, "SANGO DO YOU LIKE MIROKU?"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled as she hit him.

"How can you be so stupid! Shut up!" Shippo said.

"You narrow-minded idiot," Sesshomaru said calmly.

"You wanna fight about it, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said challenging him.

"You aren't worth the energy Inuyasha."

"Oh, so you're backing down, now are you?"

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha silently for a second.

-Intense Stare and Silence-

"Nope, you're just not worth the energy." He said.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha said as his temper raged.

"Inuyasha...?" Sango said.

Everyone stared at her.

-sweat drop falls on Sango's head-

"What?" Inuyasha asked absent-mindedly totally forgetting what he had asked Sango.

"Oh nothing!" Sango said changing the topic.

-sweat drop falls on everyone except Inuyasha and Sango's head-

'_This is getting scary..._' Kagome thought.

'_How can Inuyasha be so stupid?'_ Shippo thought.

'_Inuyasha's stupidity exceeds everyone else's'_ Kouga thought.

'_I think I did something wrong...'_ Inuyasha thought, not being able to remember what he did wrong.

'_Incredible...'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"SO! When are we actually going to talk 'out loud'?" Sango asked.

"Huh? Right!" Everyone said as they snapped out of their little dreams.

"So, Sango, where were you?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, just getting a little ice cream." She replied.

"With...?" Kouga asked, hoping she would say Miroku.

"Oh, no one much..." She answered.

"Sure..." Shippo said giving her "the look".

"What?" She asked with a confused look.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all." Kagome said.

"Yeah, just...wondering..." Kouga said.

"What are we talking about?" Inuyasha asked finally getting his head back into the conversation.

-Everyone falls anime style-

"INUYASHA, WILL YOU PLEASE BE LESS DENSE? PLEASE, FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT'S GOOD!" Kagome yelled.

"We're begging here, Inuyasha" Kouga said.

"I don't get it, did I miss something?" Inuyasha said.

"Pizza's here!" Sango said trying to get everyone to talk about something a little more interesting.

-Everyone grabs a slice of pizza-

"So, what do you guys think of the Okira Trip?" Kouga asked as he munched down a slice of pizza.

"Bad" Sango said.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied.

"I guess it'll be okay.." Kagome said.

'_Phew!'_ Kouga thought.

"Hey...where'd Rin go?" Shippo asked.

-Everyone stares at each other for a second-

"RIN!" everyone suddenly yells.

"Where is she!" Sango asks, worried.

Suddenly the door of the pizza cooking kitchen opens.

"Hey, you guys called for me?" Rin asks as she comes out.

"Where were you? We were so worried!" Sango said hugging her.

"I thought you guys knew...I told you guys the people here told me to go try some of the pizza...oh that's right, you guys were too busy trying to make Inuyasha believe that Sango actually liked Miroku at the time...smart people you guys are..." Rin said.

"You guys were talking about WHAT?" Sango asked them.

"Uh, well, you see, we, uh, you know, right?" They all said trying to come up with excuses.

"Oh thank you!" Sango said with a little smirk on her face, "Now I know what you guys talk about when I'm gone."

"Oh Sango!" Kagome laughed as she gave her a hug.

They giggled.

That Night, In a Chatroom on the Internet

**KirarasMaGurl:** Hey Kags, I'm planning on organizing this dance before the trip

**TheHigurashiOne:** Really? That'd be so cool Sango!

_**RamenLova has entered the conversation**_

**KirarasMaGurl:** Inuyasha, you wanna have a school dance before the trip?

**RamenLova:** Sure, I'm up 4 it

**KirarasMaGurl: **Great!

**TheHigurashiOne:** You asked Miroku, Shippo, Rin Sesshomaru and Kouga yet?

**KirarasMaGurl:** Nope, invite them into the conversation!

_**I'mThePrince has entered the conversation**_

_**WanderingHand has entered the conversation**_

_**WhyAmISoLittle has entered the conversation**_

_**Hyperness has entered the conversation**_

_**StupidLittleBrother has entered the conversation**_

**TheHigurashiOne:** 'kay, that makes all of them

**KirarasMaGurl:** U guys wanna have a school dance before the trip?

**I'mThePrince: **That sounds great

**WanderingHang:** Especially with you, Sango

**KirarasMaGurl:** Get lost, Miroku

**Hyperness:** This will be so much fun!

**WhyAmISoLittle:** Yup!

**KirarasMaGurl:** Sesshy, you wanna plan the dance with me?

**StupidLittleBrother:** No

**RamenLova:** No point in asking my brother, Sango

**TheHigurashiOne:** Don't worry Sango, I'll help you!

**I'mThePrince:** Then I will too!

**KirarasMaGurl:** Thanx you guyz! Cya later!

Sango plopped onto her bad, "I guess a dance we're having then! I hope I dance with Miroku..." she said as she sighed.


	4. Get Out Your Dancing Shoes!

WOW IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED ANY OF MY FICS! New story: Let's Flirt! lol its almost completely based on true events! Oh right, this story! Thanks for all your reviews, they've been so great, honestly! Thank you!

Disclaimer: All this time, I've been wishing I owned these characters...but...through all of this...I have finally realized...that...I DON'T! WAAAAAA

Chapter 3: Get Out Your Dancing Shoes!

"First is first," Sango said, "Take this up with the student council."

"Any suggestions?" Ayame asked, later on, during the meeting.

"Err...Ayame!" Sango raised her hand.

"Yes Sango?" Ayame answered.

"I was thinking of a school dance before the Okira Trip..." Sango suggested.

"Absolutely not! We've already got enough to do just for the Okira Trip! We don't have the time to plan a dance as well!" Ayame shouted.

"Well...we could split the jobs couldn't we? Half of student council working on Okira, and half for the dance?" Sango asked.

"No no no! That would be waaaaay too much work for everyone! I propose a no!" Ayame decided.

"Well, I would agree with a school dance..." Naraku said. (a/n: Yes, Naraku comes on a bit friendly doesn't he?)

A very quiet Kanna (a/n: Class president, don't ask how she became that) just sat there and listened.

"Kanna, what do you think?" Ayame directed the conversation away.

"..." was Kanna's reply.

"Well?" Ayame asked again.

"Yes...It's agreeable to..." Kanna replied quietly.

"Oh shut up!" Ayame said, not very happy with their decisions.

"Sesshomaru? What about you?" Sango asked.

"Whatever..." He replied.

"... I'm taking that as a yes..." Sango said.

"Oh please, I don't care about what you guys think, I'M the president, and what I say, goes!" Ayame said, flattering herself again.

"How did she become our president again?" Sango whispered to Naraku.

"Blackmail," Naraku whispered back.

"AHEM! WHAT'S GOING ON THERE?" Ayame shouted.

"Er...anyways! Ayame..." Sango started.

"Nope, no dance!" Ayame answered, without even listening to Sango.

"Plan B," Sango said quietly to herself, "Ayame, think, Kooooouga..."

'I'm so sorry Kouga...', Sango thought.

Suddenly, stars flashed from Ayame's eyes.

"Kouga...DANCE IT IS!" Ayame said, skipping with delight.

"God, that was fast..." Sesshomaru said.

"When it comes to Ayame, Kouga works everytime!" Sango said with a smirk on her face.

"MEETING OVER! DANCE IT IS! SANGO, YOUR IN CHARGE! SURPRISE ME!" Ayame said as she walked out of the room.

"Great..." Sango said.

Lunch

Sango sat down with her buds and immediately started talking about the dance.

"I need a theme, you guys." Sango said.

"How about, cowboy?" Kagome suggested, she was always a fan of country.

"Heck no!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeehah! Let's all square dance around a tree! Grab your partners round and round!" Kouga sand as he square danced horribly in the cafeteria.

"Kouga, pleeeeeease...no more square dancing! I beg of you! You're killing us!" Sango pleaded.

"C'mon, my square dancing isn't that bad!" Kouga said, taking a seat.

"Believe me, It is," Inuyasha said.

"Let's see you try to do better!" Kouga dared.

"Your on!" Inuyasha said as he got up.

Then it just turned into a big square dancing session. If they were strangers to you, it would look like two idiots trying to do some type of tribal dancing. It was truly very...what's the word...interesting...

"AHHH! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL SQUARE DANCING!" Miroku yelled.

"Shut up Miroku," Sango said.

"NO SQUARE DANCE! NEXT!" Shippo yelled.

"Yes, thank you, NO SQUARE DANCING!" Sango added.

"Geez, fine!" Inuyasha said as he sat down.

"What else?" Sango asked.

"Oooooh! How about the frog prince?" Rin cheered.

"...Oh yeah, girls get to come as princesses and guys get to come as big slimy toads...I'll have to say...NO" Miroku said.

"Ok...NEXT" Sango said.

"Oh oh oh! I like the princesses thing, let's make it a normal prince, instead of an ugly frog!" Rin said.

"I like it...but seems too common..." Sango said.

"Geez your picky!" Inuyasha said.

"Not like your contributing, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh Oh Oh!" Shippo said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You know those things where everyone wears those masks, and everyone's all fancy?" Shippo asked.

"Oh! A masquerade! That's a great idea! All in favour of a masquerade put your hands up...or...you don't care..." Sango said.

Everyone put their hands up.

"Yay! Thank you Shippo! Now I'll have to go tell big-headed Ayame about it! Be right back you guys!" Sango said as she got up and went to Ayame.

"I'm so brilliant," Shippo said.

"Oh, shut up you midget!" Inuyasha said as he punched Shippo on the head.

"Waaa..." Shippo cried.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Well...you know where this is going!


	5. May I Have This Dance?

I have been polite so I have only waited SIX reviews...happy jessie? lol im just kidding. ANYWAYS! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER, I WARN YOU!

Disclaimer: Through all these hard times I have wanted to own the characters...I sitll have to say...I DON'T! SOB SOB! --U ok lets get on with it

Chapter 5: May I Have This Dance?

"A masequerade huh...?" Ayame asked, thinking about it.

"Yes, and I think it'll be the perfect idea!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hm...everyone in masks...won't that be kind of hard to tell who is who...especially KOUGA?" Ayame asked.

"Yes-no-ye-n-" Sango thought fast, "But just think how handsome he would look? In a mask, and a tux and everything!" Sango said.

"Hm...get working Sango, I want it to be happening." Ayame said as she turned back and continued chatting on with her friends.

Sango went back to her table.

"So...?" Kagome asked.

"YAY!" Sango shouted.

"Ok, I understand that," Inuyasha laughed a little.

"But it's gonna have to take a heck lotta work!" Sango said.

"I'll help!" Shippo shouted.

"Then I'll help!" Rin shouted.

"Then I'll help!" Kagome shouted.

"I'll help then!" Kouga said.

"HEY! IF HE'S HELPING THEN I'M HELPING!" Inuyasha growled.

Everyone looked at Sesshomaru.

"...don't expect me to help..." He said.

"Oh come on Sesshy! It'll be fun!" Rin cheered.

Once again Sesshomaru was won over by Rin's charm.

"Fine...I'll help..." Sesshomaru said modestly.

"Ok! Let's start planning!" Sango said as she chattered on about what she planned in the gymnasium.

"I want the disco ball in the middle, disco lights everywhere, many slow dances, but also keep the fast dances, I want a band hired, we can have a couple areas where we could curtain it so people can get away from it all if they don't like dancing, we can have a sign-up sheet where we can vote who to dance with who, I want a couple of serene lights around the gym because after all, it IS a masquerade, and if there's more I plan I'll notify you!" Sango said as she finished writing it all down and everyone was TRYING to catch her words since she was going a bit fast...

"Well...let's get started!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Right, Kagome, decorations, Kouga, lighting, Shippo, stage set-up, Rin, posters, Sesshomaru, disco ball and music selection...and...that's about it!" Sango said.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha...right...stay out of trouble, that's your job." Sango said.

"WHAT? WHAT'S THAT SUPOSED TO MEAN!" Inuyasha just kept yelling while everyone was walking away to start on the decorations.

4 Days Before Big Dance

"What are we done?" Sango asked, going through a check list.

"Lighting?" Sango asked.

"Check" Kouga said.

"Decorations?" Sango asked.

"Almost done, just have to stick up the curtains," Kagome said.

"Stage?" Sango asked.

"All done!" Shippo said.

"Posters?" Sango asked.

"CHECK! YAY! I FINISHED!" Rin cheered.

"Great..." Sango said, continuoing.

"Disco ball and music?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru groaned.

"Music isn't done!" Sango said, she knew Sesshomaru's groans.

"I'll do it!" Kouga said, thinking that it would really impress Kagome.

"Ok!" Sango said, "We're almost good to go, now we just gotta go through a test run right after music and decorations are done." Sango said.

"Sure." Kagoem said.

2 Days Before Big Dance

"All done?" Sango said, going through her check list again.

"Completely, done and done!" Kouga said.

"Same," Kagome said.

"Good, now the test runs." Sango said as everyone ran to their stations.

"Uh...Sango, you left out something...the band..." Kagome said to Sango.

"Oh shoot...what are we gonna use the stage for then?" Sango said, frustrated now.

"Oh! I've got an idea," Kouga said, "Why not let some of our very own students sing ballads and stuff?"

"Oh...My...God...THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! QUICK, GATHER UP SOME PEOPLE WHO WILL BE WILLING TO SING FOR US!" Sango said, in director mode.

"Good job Kouga!" Kagome congratulated.

"No probs," Kouga said, almost blushing.

An hour later

"We've got the list." Kouga said.

"Who's on it?" Sango asked.

"First is Kikyo." Kouga said.

"I've heard her sing, don't let her on. It's like 90 cats dying at the same time along with 80 mice getting beat up by other mice." Kagome said.

"Ok cross that one off." Sango said.

"Second is that girl in english class with us. The one with short hair...Her name is Yamaki Sujo (dunno made it up)" Kouga said.

"Oh yuck! She's even worse then Kikyo, all she can do is slobber all over the mic!" Shippo said.

"Ok ew...cross it off." Sango said.

And after half an hour of reading and critisizing more people on the list it came down to...no one.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THAT'S IT? THAT IS IT?" Sango yelled.

"Apparently..." Rin said.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! WHAT DO WE DO? AHHH!" Sango said, going ballistic.

"Er..." Kouga thought, "How about Kagome? She's got a great voice! The audience would love her!" Kouga said.

"What!" Kagome asked.

"You're right! KAGOME! YOU'RE SINGING FOR US!" Sango yelled.

"But..but...I never agreed to any of this!" Kagome said, a little worried.

"PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAASEEE! YOU'RE OUR LAST RESORT!" Sango said, begging on the ground.

"Uh..." Kagome said.

"Come on Kagome, you'd be great!" Kouga said.

"Oh uh..err...um...ok..." Kagome said.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Sango cheered and bowed on the ground for Kagome.

"But I'm not that good..." Kagome said.

"DOESN'T MATTER!" Sango said, "PICK YOUR SONGS!"

So Kagome was shoved into a kareoke book and had to pick her songs.

"Hey Kagome! You should sing Everytime We Touch by Cascada! You'd be so great in it!" Kouga said.

"Um...I'll think about it? I was more into thinking like Because of You by Kelly Clarkson..." Kagome said.

"Yeah that's great too!" Kouga said.

"Oh! You'd be great singing Unfaithful by Rihanna!" Kouga said. (a/n: Do remember I hafta pick slow songs...)

"Yeah ok." Kagome kept thinking.

"How about...oh there's just so much to choose from!" Kagome said, worriedly looking through the song listings.

"Any song you choose would be great!" Kouga said, encouraging Kagome.

"I'll just pick Unfaithful then...I guess...AHH I CAN'T CHOOSE!" Kagome yelled.

"So pick all of them." Kouga suggested.

"Hey, yeah, I could." Kagome said.

"Good, now that THAT'S settled, THE DANCE SHALL GO ON!" Kouga shouted.

Day of the Dance

"Wow, Everyone's turned up!" Sango said.

"I know, It's great!" Kagome said.

"It's good so far!" Rin cheered.

"I know..." Sango said.

"But something's wrong, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"Oh...it's nothing..." Sango said.

"So c'mon! Let's enjoy ourselves!" Kagome said as she put on her divine red mask that looked as if it really came from that century. It was designed with beautiful glitter and it had lilttle glittery markings all over it. It matched perfectly with the red dress she had chosen. It was also designed with little glitter markings and it went right down to the floor.

Sango had chosen a black mask that had a little golden engraving on the bottom and had a simple design She had chosen a blach dress with a v-neck that had silver glitter markings near the top and on the bottom. It also went right down to the ground.

Rin chose a colourful and cute pink mask that seem to suit her perfectly. It was designed with little butterflies and was a very timid pink. Her dress on the other hand was white with pink butterflies and adorable pink streaks on it.

They all jumped onto the dance floor and jumped and danced to a couple fast songs. When the slow songs came on, they went to the juice bar and grabbed some punch.

Kouga's side

"Ok! Remember the object of this dance, dance with Kagome, dance with Kagome, dance with Kagome," Kouga mumbled to himself.

"Kouga, who are you talking to?" Shippo asked.

"Oh, uh, myself?" Kouga asked.

"Sure..." Shippo said, a little weirded out.

"Well...let's dance with someone..." Kouga said as he went seperate ways with Shippo.

Kouga was ALMOST at Kagome when a certain AYAME jumped out from nowhere. It wasn't hard to tell who she was since she was wearing a pretty shiny tiara and one of those "Ms. America" bands across her dress that said "AYAME" on it. She was wearing a magenta mask with Ayame engraved in glitter on it. Her dress was a deep purple and she was wearing long gloves to match. Her dress went up to her knees and was pretty tight. It was sleevesless to show off her long gloves with glitter on it as well. They all wrote 'Ayame'. Custom-made, who knew?

"Kouga...you know these are slow songs right...?" Ayame asked, TRYING to act mysteriously (wasn't working).

"Uh, sure Ayame..." Kouga said as he was trying to see where Kagome was, as she was walking around.

"So...?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah?" Kouga asked, not getting it.

"OH REALLY KOUGA? YOU'LL DANCE WITH ME? THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU TO ASK ME!" Ayame yelled out loud so everyone could hear.

Everyone turned and looked at Kouga.

"Oh god..." Kouga said.

Ayame immediately pulled Kouga to a spot and she put her arms around his neck. Slowly Kouga put his hands on her waist but he still continued to look around for Kagome.

"So Kouga...here we are..." Ayame said.

"Uh, sure" Kouga replied.

_'Gotta turn on the charm...' _Ayame thought.

Ayame moved in closer towards Kouga.

"Kouga...aren't you enjoying our time together?" Ayame said.

Kouga moved a little further apart.

"Sure, whatever." He said.

"Kouga, why are you being like this?" Ayame asked, a little impatient.

"Dunno" He said, still searching for Kagome in the crowds.

"Kouga..." Ayame asked, angry now as she tried to move in for a kiss.

"Oh, song's over, see ya!" Kouga said as he ran off to find Kagome.

Ayame just stood there blankly.

"Did he just...? Oh I get it, playing hard to get with me!" Ayame said as she smirked.

Kagome's side

Kagome had just ended her dance with some random boy who asked her to dance when the next slow song started.

Kagome saw someone running towards her, trying to move through the crowds, but she couldn't make out who it was, since he was wearing a mask.

This mysterious stranger (who was Kouga but she doesn't know yet) finally reached Kagome and asked to dance with her. Of course, she said sure.

Since it was pretty dark, all Kagome could make out was his black mask, black tux and she could hardly see his hair. All she saw was long flowing hair, but couldn't tell what colour it was. A lot of boys in her school had long flowing hair. Dunno why, thought it was cool.

They swayed to the music for a while, and Kouga thanked that it was a long LONG song.

"You're beautiful tonight..." He said.

"Thanks," Kagome said, but she still couldn't tell who the stranger was as the music was real loud.

"Can't wait till you sing after," He said.

_'How does he know that I'm gonna sing after? It's supposed to be a surprise...guess someone told him!' _Kagome thought.

"Thanks, I'm not that good though." Kagome said.

He put a strand of Kagome's hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, it was annoying." Kagome said, laughing a bit.

He laughed too.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I've never got to say this, but-" He stuttered.

"But?" Kagome asked.

"I-er-" He couldn't say it.

Almost automatically, he pulled Kagome in.

He leaned in to kiss her and...

LOL IM ENDING IT HERE! lol isn't it such a longer chapter? Jessie, please don't be dissapointed in me! TTTT


	6. Mysterious Much?

Hehe, everyone enjoyed the cliffhanger? Sorry about that, couldn't resist…AWW JESSIE THANK YOU! This one is probably gonna be short though…I'M SORRY JESSIE! I HAVE FAILED YOU! Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters except Jean because I made her up! P! (It's also a sideways smiley face…) Ok well byebye!

Chapter 6: Mysterious Much?

He leaned in to kiss her and…

The world exploded and everyone died. The end.

Haha, no I'm just kidding. It was a good suggestion from my reviews though! Ok well, now on with the REAL story.

He leaned in to kiss her and… (a/n: Gosh, this is getting repetitive isn't it? I can just imagine Jessie right now going like "JANE U IDIOT! CONTINUE THE STORY!" So I will…)

He leaned in to kiss her and….(a/n: haha Jessie)

He leaned in to kiss her and…(a/n: Ok I'm serious this time, I will actually write it)

He leaned in to kiss her and…

Surprisingly, Kagome leaned in too. It felt so right for her.

They were in their little dream world for about half a minute when the song ended.

"DAMN SONG!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome pulled away. She had just remembered the she still didn't know who he was.

"Well, Kagome, see you around." He said as he turned back and ran off.

Sango and Rin approached Kagome.

"Kagommeeee…who was that…?" Sango asked.

"I…I'm not sure…." Kagome said.

"Really, you've just had the smooch of the century and you're denying it?" Rin asked.

"I'm not denying it, I'm just telling the truth, I don't know who that was, but MAN he was a good kisser!" Kagome said.

"Kagome?" Sango asked as she waved her hand in front of Kagome.

She was gone now, off in her very own dream world. Imagining her and her many children and being a newlywed with this mysterious stranger.

Throughout the dance, Kagome was still trying to find that mysterious masked man but he was nowhere in sight. There were too many people there.

She kept searching until it was time for her to sing. Sango went up onto the stage and yelled "Ok you guys, you ready to hear from our very own students!"

Everyone cheered.

"MAY I PRESENT TO YOU! KAGOME HIGURASHI!" Sango yelled as Rin pulled Kagome onto the stage.

Kagome just laughed.

"Everyone, pay no attention, just keep dancing," Kagome said into the mic as the first song came on. Unfaithful- Rihanna.

_Story of my life   
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company _

He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

She could see everyone cheering and swaying to the music. She began to sing the chorus.

(a/n: Isn't it so ironic how the lyrics go "_I can see him dying_" and then I write "She could see everyone cheering"?)

_I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer_

The cheering grew and grew as Kagome continued singing. As the song finished she could see everyone clapping and cheering and going like "YOU ROCK KAGOME" or just people who didn't even really like her nodding their heads in agreement that she was good.

Kagome looked through the crowds to try to find that mysterious man. Where was he? Maybe he left? Little did Kagome know, but Kouga was behind the curtains up on stage watching Kagome singing. He thought it was beautiful. And since Kagome was singing, he did not have the chance of even getting Kagome to dance.

"Thanks you guys" Kagome said as she fooled around on stage while the next song began. Kagome kept the charisma going and by the end of her karaoke time, she was signing autographs for everyone, for fun, that is.

However, Kagome was still looking for that man.

Kouga approached her, "Hey Kags, you did great today!" and then he walked away.

"HEY! WAIT!" Kagome yelled but he was already too far in between the crowds of people to hear her.

"I wonder…who is he?" Kagome quietly asked herself.

IM SO SORRY JESSIE! BUT IT IS SHORT! TOO SHORT FOR THE LIKES OF….YOU! I HAVE FAILED YOU! BOO HOO HOO HOO! Oh well, I'll get on with my life now. Hope you guys enjoyed! No flames please!


End file.
